Tangled Webs
by Misha
Summary: AU. When Brenda Barrett and Jason Morgan meet each other in Europe, love is the result and they are pleasantly surprised to learn that they have the same home town. However, their homecoming reveals that they have more in common than just that...
1. Part One: Return

Tangled Webs  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of General Hospital. They belong to the creators of General Hospital, Wendy Riche, Bob Guza, ABC Daytime, and probably a lot of other people with more money than me. I'm not making any money off this story so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- This is a strange AU story that popped into my head. It's a Brazen fic, but it's got other pairings thrown in. This is set in a very different world where Brenda and Jason didn't know each other in Port Charles and meet up somewhere else where they fall in love, but then they go home and have to face their respective pasts. I explain the back story in the first chapter. I know it sound a little weird, but... I think it works. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!

Summery- AU. When Brenda Barrett and Jason Morgan meet each other in Europe, love is the result and they are pleasantly surprised to learn that they have the same home town. However, their homecoming reveals that they have more in common than just that...

Rating- PG-13

* * *

Part One- Return

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Jason Morgan asked his bride.

Brenda nodded, excitement pouring out of her eyes. "It'll be good to go home."

She paused and smiled. "Everyone will be shocked."

Jason smiled in return.

"It is pretty neat that we came from the same home town and never knew one another." Brenda added. 

It was odd and not entirely true.

Jason paused thinking about the circumstances behind the long twist of fate that had brought them together. He had been in an accident several years earlier that had robbed of his memory and turned him into someone else entirely.

He had decided to leave Port Charles after his accident, realizing that he needed to get away from a place where everyone expected him to be someone he could never be again.

He had gone to Europe where he had met a girl he had apparently known in Port Charles named Robin Scorpio. Robin was HIV+ and was trying to live each day to the fullest. They had fallen in love and it had been wonderful while it lasted, but in the end, they had gone their separate ways.

After he had broken up with Robin, he had gone back to Port Charles where he had begun working for the local gangster, Sonny Corinthos. Sonny had become his best friend and Jason had a close friendship with Sonny's wife, Carly, as well.

But a couple of months ago, he had gotten the urge to leave again. Sonny had understood and Jason had left Port Charles once more.

He had ended up Europe again, this time Italy.

It was there he met Brenda. Or met her again, as she had known him before the accident, but it had taken her long to realize how much he had changed and like him for who he was now not for who he used to be. 

He had known instantly that was all was not what it seemed and learnt that she had spent the last five years of her life in the company of one Luis Alcazar.

He had saved her life five years earlier after a car accident and when she had learnt that she was dying, he had offered to take care of her and prevent her from hurting those that she loved.

But at the time that Jason met her, Brenda had just learnt that Luis intended to destroy the people from her former life and she was anxious to escape. He had helped her do so and had fallen in love with her in the process.

Together they learnt that Alcazar had lied to her and that she wasn't dying. The news had come as a great relief to the both of them.

They had married immediately and had agreed that the time had come to go back to Port Charles and tell people that Brenda was still alive. 

Jason paused. He wondered how many people they knew in common. He couldn't ever remember hearing her name, but he had come back to Port Charles the year after she "died" and it was possible that they knew the same people just that no one had wanted to talk about Brenda when they thought she was gone forever.

Jason shook his head. Oh, well, it was of no real importance, they'd find out in the morning.

"What are you thinking about?" Brenda questioned softly.

Jason smiled. "Just about how nice it'll be to be home."

Brenda nodded. "I'm looking forward to it." She said quietly. "I didn't think I'd ever see Port Charles again."

"And now we'll be there together." Jason promised.

Brenda smiled. "Always."

* * *

Later that night, Brenda lay in her husband's arms, unable to sleep.

Thoughts of her past haunted her.

It had been five years since she had seen Port Charles and she wondered about how much had changed.

She thought of Sonny and Jax. She wondered if she should have asked Jason about them, but she had wanted to wait as long as possible before explaining the truth about her convoluted romantic history. 

Besides, she no longer loved either of them as she once had. Oh, she'd always love them, but not as she loved Jason.

She lay there, thinking of the life, and the loves, she had left behind her five years earlier.

She had been 18 when she had fallen in love with Sonny Corinthos and oh, the agony and the ecstasy. Loving him had broken her heart, but at the same time it had helped her soar to new levels. Sonny had been her first love and that would never go away.

But after he broke her heart once again, she fell in love with another. She really had loved Jasper "Jax" Jacks. He had been her Prince Charming, the perfect man to save her from her bad boy lover, but...

It wasn't that simple. Sonny hadn't gone away just because she had felt someone safer. No, far from it, he had always been there, tempting her. She had been torn between the two and in the end, she had chosen Sonny. They had been engaged to be married before the accident.

But once she had been told that she was sick, she knew that she could never go back to him. It would kill Sonny to watch her slowly fade away when there was nothing he could do to save her and she would never want to put him through that pain. She loved him too much.

Now, that she knew the truth, she regretted the chance that was wasted, but knew that there was no use in wondering what might have been.

She knew that Sonny had married and that he was happy and she herself was happy.

She loved Jason very much. Not like she had loved Sonny or Jax, but in a different special way.

Jason was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. Nothing could ever compare to that.

* * *


	2. Part Two: Surprise

Tangled Webs  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Two- Surprise

Jason looked at Brenda and smiled. She had fallen asleep on the plane and he hadn't had the heart to wake her, so he had carried her off the small private jet and into the limo that was waiting for them--Jason had called Sonny and told him he was coming home and asked if he could please have things ready for him. 

Brenda had continued to sleep even as they reached the apartment building where Sonny and Carly lived, and where Jason himself had an apartment. So he carried her upstairs.

The guard on duty smiled. "Hey, Mr. Morgan, it's been a long time." 

"That it has Marco." Jason agreed. "Can you tell Sonny that I arrived, but that my surprise has been delayed? Tell him to come over in about an hour."

"Okay." Marco agreed and then he grinned, nodding towards Brenda. "I take it that that's your surprise."

Jason nodded. "This is my wife."

"Congratulations." Marco said, opening the door for Jason so that he didn't have to disturb Brenda. 

"Thanks." Jason said. He looked at the sleeping woman in his arms.

"Not what I had in mind when it came to carrying you over the threshold." He muttered and then carried her upstairs.

He placed her on the bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Then he went downstairs. He'd shoot a little bit of pool before she woke up or Sonny and Carly came over. Whatever came first.

He lost track of the time, so he was surprised when there was a knock on the door.

He opened it and Carly Corinthos threw herself into his arms.

"Jase!" She cried. "It's been too long."

"I've missed you too." Jason assured her, he released Carly and looked at her husband.

"Hey Sonny."

The other man hugged him warmly. "Welcome home."

Sonny and Carly entered the apartment and closed the door behind them.

"Where's your surprise?" Carly asked like a little kid.

Jason smiled. "Upstairs--asleep."

Sonny and Carly shared startled looks. "Asleep?"

Jason laughed. "I might as well tell you now--I got married."

"What!" Carly exclaimed. "You're kidding, right?"

Jason shook his head. "Nope. I couldn't believe it either, but as soon I met this woman, I knew she was the one."

"Sounds special." Sonny said.

"She is." Jason agreed. "She's a handful, all right, but that's okay. I like the fact that she keeps me on my toes."

"That's an admirable trait in a woman." Sonny said, looking at his wife, who rolled her eyes.

"Jason?" A voice from upstairs called. 

Jason smiled.

"That's her now." He told Sonny and Carly. "I'm downstairs!" He called. He looked at his friends.

"You guys are going to love her." He assured them.

Brenda descended the stairs.

"Jase? Do you have company?" She asked and then she paused, her face going white as she saw his guests. "Sonny."

"Brenda." Sonny said, equally white.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, seeing that Carly was as confused as he was. "Do you two know each other?"

"You could say that." Sonny said, his eyes still glued to Brenda. "After all, we were engaged before she 'died'."

* * *


End file.
